So This Is Love
by Gabbyfan923
Summary: Abby and Tony are kidnapped only to lead to a life neither one thought was possible. GAT Threesome pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

Rating: M  
Summary: Abby and Tony are kidnapped only to lead to a life neither one thought was possible.

She loved mornings like these…waking up between two incredibly hot men. Their hands were entwined, lying on her right hip; which she smiled at. There was hardly anything they did without all parties involved. When the relationship began, they had all been a little unsure…especially since it was both unconventional and uncharted waters for them all.

And yet, three years later, she woke up satisfied every morning with the knowledge that they all loved and respected each other.

"Mmm. You woke up early."

Turning towards the voice, she was once again captivated by her awake partner's looks. She mused that though he came in a _very_ handsome package, it was his personality that really made him irresistible.

"This is too good not to be awake for."

She moved towards her dark haired lover, giving him a full kiss before hearing their other partner awake. Giving a smirk, she arched backwards, rubbing her ass into the other man's growing erection.

"Abby…"

She knew that voice; it was the voice she had fantasized and day dreamed about for years. By now, she could almost read his mind; knowing what each tone and look meant. Her smile grew larger as she realized he wasn't giving her a warning, but a plea.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Don't call me Sir."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"She's got ya, there, Boss."

"DiNozzo, shut up and kiss our girl so I can get a few more minutes of sleep before the alarm goes off."

"Aww, Gibbs, it's Sunday. No alarm. Don't cha wanna play too?"

She felt his hands grip her hips, thrusting his hard-on against her as he brought her backside towards him.

"Little nymph, you cannot possibly tell me you didn't get enough last night."

"Never, my silver haired fox."

"Well, then…DiNozzo!"

She watched as they strained over her and greeted each other good morning. She had always been known for her open-mindedness, but she had never before been in bed with two men while they kissed each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Three Years Previous_

_Abby struggled to regain consciousness, her body ached and her face felt swollen. Upon opening her eyes, she saw she was no longer at the Naval Yard. All she could remember was Tony coming in with a box of evidence from their new case and…nothing._

'_Ok, Abby. Get a grip. WWGD?'_

_She tried to look at her surroundings, but found it was difficult due to the lack of light…and the cuffs holding her to the hard bed._

"_Ugh…ouch!"_

_Somehow she knew that voice…why wasn't her brain working?!? _

"_Abs?"_

_Out of protest, her memory flashed to a dark haired man, all smiles, and in an expensive looking suit._

"_To…"_

"_Shh, it's ok. He hit you pretty hard. Don't try to talk yet, ok?"_

"_Where---"_

"_I don't know. The bastard knocked me out a little while after you went down. We'll get out of this, Abs. I promise."_

'_At least he sounded ok', she thought. Every time she tried to adjust her eyes to the dark, she was met with mind-numbing pain. Though it wasn't her first time being hit, she certainly had never felt the aftermath this hard before._

"_Why does it hurt so bad?"_

"_Abby! Please, just rest, ok? I told you, he hit you pretty hard."_

"_With what?"_

"_Just---"_

"_Ahh, the lovebirds are awake! Ms. Scuito, glad you are among the living once more. I thought Randolph had been too rough on you; but you needn't worry about him anymore, he has been punished for his mistake. And Agent DiNozzo, you're looking better too, I see! I am glad for that."_

"_Oh, why's that?"_

"_Well, I can't very well make a trade with your government if my two hostages are dead, now can I?"_

"_You…won't get away with this. Gi…bbs will—"_

_She couldn't understand why her voice wasn't working. Her head felt as if it was splitting into two each time she tried to form a word or thought._

"_Now, now, Abigail you really must take Anthony's advice. I'm afraid Randolph was rather taken with you, which of course led to his hurting you more than was necessary. For that, I do apologize."_

"_Go to hell!"_

"_You first, Mr. DiNozzo. You first."_

_Abby heard a door slam, which only served to make her headache worse._

"_Tony…it hurts. What happened?"_

_She felt a hand grace her forehead, as her body instinctly flinched._

"_It's ok, Abby, it's just me."_

"_Tony…I'm sor---"_

"_Shh. We just have to wait."_

"'_Till what?"_

"_Gibbs finds us."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Recap pt I

Rating: M  
Summary: Abby and Tony are kidnapped only to lead to a life neither one thought was possible.

"God damn alarm!"

"Oh, Tony, you're only mad because Gibbs set it so early."

"Well, yeah. Come on, Boss. Can't we savor our girl for a little bit longer?"

Abby watched as the younger man's eyes twinkled with mischief and the older man's eyes darkened with lust.

"Uh, ok, boys. I really don't think---"

She was effectively cut off my their simultaneous ministrations on her body. Gibbs immediately took her to inner thighs, kissing and nipping his way to her core; while Tony began at the juncture between her neck and shoulders, only to end up swirling his tongue around her areola.

"Oh…FUCK!"

"Mmm, Boss, we haven't made her curse in awhile. Think we're losing our touch?"

"Shut it, DiNozzo!"

She smiled as she was once again lost between the sensations; while one was playful and noticeable, the other was cautious and mysterious. Tony's hands were soft and gracefully played her body, as Gibbs' hands were rough and ended up making her body sing.

"Oh! I'm gonna…."

Trapped between the two men she loved, she allowed herself the pleasure they so freely gave her. The first time she had been too nervous to fully enjoy it, and yet now…now, she knew she could never be fulfilled any other way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Two days later_

"_Tony, I thought…where's Gibbs?"_

"_Come on, now, Abs. He's missing his senior field agent and spectacular forensic scientist. It's taking him longer, that's all."_

"_I know, it's just…"_

"_You're scared."_

"_You're not? Tony, it's been who knows how long since we woke up. And yeah, my head's feeling better, but at what cost? We don't even know what these people want!"_

_Tony's response was cut short by their cell door opening once again._

"_What we want, Ms. Scuito, is our money. Which we have been guaranteed to get IF we deliver both you and Agent DiNozzo alive."_

"_Money for---"_

"_However, that doesn't necessarily mean 'unharmed'. I believe you both remember Randolph?"_

_The mystery man stepped aside, letting the slight light shine down upon the man in question. Abby gasped as she flashed back, remembering the events that took place before waking._

"_You!"_

"_As, so you do remember him. This is good. Randolph?"_

"_Yes, Master?"_

"_Remember…they must be alive for the trade."_

"_Of course, Master."_

"_Good. Well, I will leave you all to get—as we say—re-acquainted with each other."_

"_Tony?!?!"_

"_I'm right here, Abs."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ring, ring_

"Let it go."

"But Boss…"

"DiNozzo?"

"Right."

"Well, you both are being babies. Get up! I've been up for hours now. If there is a case, it'd be a welcomed distraction. _Some_ of us haven't been dealing with---"

"Gibbs…uh huh…we'll be right there."

"DiNozzo!"

"On your six, boss!"

Tony and Gibbs kissed their girl on the lips as they rushed out of the house.

"See you in a few hours, boys!

"Daddy is gone now…it's just us girls."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Recap pt. 2

Rating: M  
Summary: Abby and Tony are kidnapped only to lead to a life neither one thought was possible.

_Abby took time to calculate her injuries…she was pretty sure her left eye was swollen shut; her right wrist was broken, and yep..definitely a concussion._

_Flashes of images flooded her brain. She saw herself entering the lab around 3 AM. She heard her doubt as she sensed someone behinds her. She saw that someone's arms grab her, putting a cloth over her mouth. She saw Tony rushing in, gun raised, yelling for her…she saw him lying limp on the ground._

"_TONY!"_

"_Abby! Hey, I'm here, ok? It's ok."_

"_No, I saw…I saw them hit you. I saw…you weren't moving!"_

"_I'm fine, Abs! Listen to me!"_

"_o…ok, what?"_

"_Gibbs."_

"_What about him?_

"_You trust him, right?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Then believe. Believe he will find us."_

"_Tony, I…"_

_She allowed herself a moment of uncertainty…a moment of fear. Yet above everything her head could imagine, her heart won out._

"_Ok."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"McGee! I want a BOLO out on that sedan. Ziva, I want you to get in touch with everyone you know. Find out why they wanted Abby and DiNozzo!...NOW!"

Gibbs had arrived at the Naval yard, intent on handing his favorite girl her drink and smacking his boy on the head. Instead, he was met with a dead-silent laboratory and a neat desk. His heart stopped cold as he realized they were both gone. His first call had been to the director, telling her that two of her people had been kidnapped. His second (and third) call had been to his other surviving agents. His fourth…to his best friend and autopsy specialist, Dr. Mallard.

Hours later, they were no closer to identifying who stole Abby out of her lab…let alone who was able to catch Tony unaware.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Ok, movie quote time…"_

"_Tony, please…my head hurts too bad to—"_

"'_Wanna make my day…punk?'"_

"_Clint Eastwood. And thanks."_

"_For what?"_

"_Going easy on me. Do you think they'll be back?"_

_Tony glanced at his 'friend' as she lay sprawled out on the stone table, cuffed at each limb. His heart stopped when he thought of anyone 'taking' her. He had long ago discovered his feelings for the dark-haired lab rat and wasn't willing to let them go now._

"_Ok, here's one…'Are you a Mexic-can or a Mexic-can't?'"_

"_Come on. At least pick something hard. Now I know we must be trouble if you're giving me easy---"_

"_Ahh, Agent DiNozzo, I see you are well capable of entertaining Ms. Scuito. She's lovely, isn't she?"_

_Abby struggled against her bonds as the masked man raked his hand over her face and down the side her neck._

"_Go to hell!"_

"_Really…Ms. Scuito…such words!"_

"_You're going to hear more if you---"_

_She felt the immediate sting of a back-handed slap. Momentarily, she flashed to Julia Roberts asking Richard Gere how men know just how to hit a girl. 'Damn, Tony!'_

"_Hey! Asshole, why not hit on someone who can take it?"_

"_I have no doubt you can…'take it', Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I have read up on your history. However, it does not explain why you are so protective of this one."_

"…"

"_Ah, speechless, eh? Would it help if I were to enlighten Ms. Scuito of your past?"_

"_There's nothing you could possibly tell me that would turn me against---"_

"_Did you know he has had male lovers?"_

_Abby gasped. Not merely because of the shock factor (although that was a good reason) but that this man knew something Tony had never told her._

"_You didn't know, I see. Oh yes, he's had many…many lovers. Isn't that right, Tony?"_

_Tony was barely able to open his eyes, afraid of what he may see in Abby's…_

"_Tell her!"_

_Another man—most likely a lackey---grabbed him by the neck, forcing his choice._

"_Ok, fine…yes!"_

_Tony watched as the main man smiled, thinking he had won some sort of prize. But he knew his Abs._

"_You think that'll make me hate him? Knowing he had male lovers? The only thing I gasped at—creep—is that you knew something I didn't. I don't care if Tony had a million male…alien…or women lovers! And if you had bothered to do HALF of the recon you did on him, you'd know that. It's not like I haven't had my share of female lovers. Which Tony knows, by the way."_

_Tony hadn't known it, but he had suspected. Being an ex-patrol cop and Senior Field Agent he was able to hide his surprise._

"_You're only mistake, Mr. 'I'm-masked-and-am-holding-two-NCIS-people-in-custody' is that Gibbs is going to find us. And when he does—"_

"_Yes, yes…I have been warned about your Agent Gibbs. I hear he is relentless in pursuit of 'bad guys'."_

"_Then you might as well give up now."_

"_Ms. Scuito, you mis-underestimate me…you think I would actually kidnap Agent Gibbs' love interest and top field agent without doing background checks first?"_

"_What? Love interest—"_

"_Come now…you cannot tell me you and he are not…"_

_The man searched Abby's startled face._

"_My God, you didn't not know! This is even better than I had hoped! I thought that—"_

"_Alright! Enough with the whole 'Gibbs loves Abby' thing. We all know! Just…let her go, and we'll work this out. I'm just as valuable and—"_

"_Oh, believe me, Agent DiNozzo, I know."_

_Tony felt his face redden from the indication._

"_I see…neither one of you…oh, I believe this is, what you Americans would say "priceless""?_

"_You bastard!"_

_Tony and Abby were left with not only heavy thoughts, but the sound of the man's-- holding them hostage—laugh._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Recap pt. III

Rating: M  
Summary: Abby and Tony are kidnapped only to lead to a life neither one thought was possible.

"Abby! I brought you up some evidence. I need—"

"Full blood work and finger print analysis, right? I know you too well, my love!"

Gibbs smiled as he started out of the lab.

"Oh, and kiss your daughter hello before you leave!"

That stopped him short of the doorway.

"What? You brought…here?"

"Well, no babysitter was available and I didn't think my Silver-haired fox would mind. Besides…"

Abby walked over, picking up her light-haired daughter, only to kiss her chubby cheek.

"She's too you to be at home alone."

"Funny. You know I don't mind, but---"

"Abs! Boss wanted me to bring this up…Oh! Hey! And…??"

Tony took in the sight before him. Abby was holding…no cuddling…a light-haired little girl before him while his boss stood by her computer. Asleep (soundly) was a dark-haired little baby girl, still in the bassinette.

"No babysitter. Besides, you two need to chill. No one is coming after any of us!"

"You don't know that, Abby, and---"

"Boss! [receiving no response] Jethro!"

"What, Tony?"

"She's right. Let's just…"

He strolled over to the make-shift play-pen and brushed each girl's cheek.

"Let's them be for a bit, ok?"

Gibbs huffed…and puffed…then settled, letting the younger man's hand, which was rubbing small circles on his back, soothe him into compliance. Giving up, he signed 'I love you' to his girls and headed towards the elevator. Tony, never one to opt out of a kiss, leaned towards his best girl and…

"DiNozzo!"

"On your six, boss!"

Abby laughed as her men rushed from her lab into the elevator. She could only imagine Gibbs stopping the elevator, pushing her dark-haired lover against the wall and…

'Woah, Abigail…not until the case is solved!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Tony, I---"_

_He had somehow managed to release her from the cuffs. She was now holding on to him as though he was her last breath. His heart beat faster, both with the knowledge of holding the woman he wanted in his arms and knowing she was one step closer to freedom._

"_Abs…Gibbs—"_

"_Right!"_

_He watched as her brilliant mind took in everything around them. He could almost see the moment she discovered the video feed, allowing their captor access to their lives._

"_Tony, do you trust me?"_

"_Of course---"_

"_HEY! MASKED ASSHOLE! SEE ME? I'M FREE! BETTER COME DOWN AND TIE ME UP AGAIN! OR HAVE YOUR BODYGUARD---"_

"_Abby??!?"_

_Tony effectively shut her up by placing his hand over her ruby-red mouth. He searched for any sign that she knew what she was up to…he wasn't disappointed._

"_You better be sure, Abs."_

"_Love you too, Tony."_

"_I---"_

_Tony was cut off by the metal door swinging open, slamming against the steel wall._

"_Randolph! I was hoping it'd be you! Wanna have a go?"_

_Tony's stomach curled at the thought of his girl…'you're an agent, DiNozzo! Get it together!'…getting hurt; he almost could hear their boss screaming at him while he watched Abby suck face with the goon who almost killed her._

"_Better. Now…wanna tie me up someplace more…I don't know, private?"_

_He could see what she was doing. Every fiber inside of him screamed to get her loose from the maniac's grip, and yet…_

"_Oh, don't mind him. Tony's just worried 'cause of Gibbs. But you'll take me away from them, won't you?"_

_Tony watched as Abby ripped her shirt, giving the man a view of her ample cleavage._

"_Mmmhmm.."_

"_Abs! Don---"_

"_Tony! Give it up! I…"_

_He saw the tears in her eyes as she struggled to speak._

"_We can't win. Just…"_

_He saw the concern, the emotion, the love(?) in her eyes as he the man drug her out. The last words he heard from her were: "Love you both!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rescue?

Rating: M  
Summary: Abby and Tony are kidnapped only to lead to a life neither one thought was possible.

"Abs, Zoe doesn't look so good."

"What?!? Tony, she's fine! Go back downstairs before our lover misses you! Besides, I will never forgive you if you leave him by himself!"

Tony had to smile; she knew which buttons to push and when to press them. Kissing his daughter's forehead, and his 'wife's' lips, he rushed back downstairs.

"Everything's going to be fine, isn't it, Miss Zoe? …Yes it is!"

Abby smiled as she placed her daughter next to her twins' sleeping form. If someone had told her two years ago she'd be a mother of twin daughters—not to mention two 'husbands'—she would have surely laughed.

"Shh, Chloe, your daddy will be down soon. He needs the newest evidence...and Mommy needs another Caf!Pow."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Ok, you should know…before you…we—"_

"_Shut up!"_

_Abby felt the air knocked out of her as her back hit the wall. Her already injured head was screaming at this all to stop, but her heart…_

"_Look, whatever you want…just tell me, I can---"_

"_I said shut up!"_

_The black t-shirt she was wearing was already wearing thin as the man grabbed the neck of it and pulled. Left only in her black lace bra and pants, she began to panic._

_**MEANWHILE**_

_Tony was going insane. First he and Abby are kidnapped, wake up in some dirty cell and now…now she was trying to MacGyver their way out of here. He literally could hear Gibbs screaming at him, asking him why he allowed Abby to take the brunt of something he should have---_

"_Agent DiNozzo…care to tell me where Ms. Scuito is?"_

_Tony thought of the only thing possible…'oh shit!'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_McGee! I need their cells traced NOW!"_

"_I'm trying, Boss. I It's just that---"_

"_I don't give a damn what it is! Find them! Ziva!"_

"_Gibbs?"_

"_Use all of your contacts. I don't care, just---I want them home safe."_

"_I'll make the calls."_

"_Ok, I've picked up Abby's phone but---"_

"_But what? McGee?"_

"_It's at your address."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Grab your gear!"

"What's up, Boss?"

"Dead Lieutenant found in a park. Tony, gas up the truck. Ziva, McGee, come with me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hush little babies, don't you cry…your daddies and Mommy are gonna get the bad guys."

There were few moments when Abby found herself alone with her two girls. Since their births both Tony and Gibbs had been over-protective of all of them. But just at this moment…

Abby smiled as she looked down at her two twins. One was fair skinned with dark hair and the other was darker skinned with light hair. "Perfect anomaly", the doctor said…Abby loved it. After all, nothing in their lives up until this moment had been "normal", why start now?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_What'a mean my place, McGee?"_

"_Well, I mean…your, uh…house…address, Boss."_

_Gibbs rushed out of the squad room and broke every speed limit known to each state. He knew why she had gone there…he just didn't want to think he had any cause for her being taken._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_Well, you know what they say, if you can't take care of your own hostages then—"_

"_Do you honestly think I won't hesitate to shoot either you or the scientist? The way I see it, Agent DiNozzo…you are both important to the man I am trying to make pay. So if I were you, I'd—"_

_Tony waited for the punch line; however, their captor never finished. Looking up, he saw Abby "standing" behind the man---holding a pipe---and out of breath._

"_See? I told you I could---"_

_Tony knew enough not to hesitate, stepping over the fallen man, he picked up Abby as she fell to the ground and ran. Even though he had no clue where they were being held, or where he was going, he ran._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Tony, as I told you before, they are fine. Now…have McGee or Ziva bring me up the evidence. I don't think you or our fearless leader can do it without---"

"Without what, Abs?"

"Shit! Gibbs, you—"

Abby had spun around at the sound of the man invading her work space. Since she knew she was pregnant her senses had become quite astute…even to the point of knowing when Gibbs was there. However, almost a year later, she felt herself falter.

"I didn't hear you."

"It's fine, Abs. I---"

"It's not fine, Gibbs! I used to be able to! What if someone were to break in again? What if I couldn't hear them, huh?"

Gibbs watched as she rushed around her tables, bypassing her computers and specimen jars, picking up the most (in his mind anyway) precious items in the area…

"Gibbs, what if someone…we've got to find somewhere safe! I'm thinking a safe-room off my lab. Just for now. I mean, it'd have to be semi-permanent, but---"

"Abby!"

"Yeah?"

Gibbs took in her worried look…most days he could forget the terror he felt whenever he learned both Abby and Tony were taken, but days like today…

"Okay. Whatever you want."

He seemed to live to see her smiled nowadays. Since getting them back he had learned how precious her up-beat positivity was to him and the team.


End file.
